the doctors new song
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: the doctor marries river ( read other stories too not just this one)
1. Chapter 1

The doctor and river song

Chapter one love in blossom

There was a man who to other people seemed just like any ordinary man but this man had a secret he was the last of an alien race known as the timelords. But unknown to even the most powerful person in the universe he would find the love of his life. He was meeting river song on a hot date hoping to impress her in to her marrying traditionally he wore his best shirt, bow tie, suspenders and of course his trusty T.A.R.D.I.S was close by and of course in his jacket pocket was his faithful sonic screw driver . Going a few feet down the street to the restaurant imotep's the only Egyptian themed restaurant in all of London. As soon as the doctor reached the door of imotep's both of his hearts stopped at the sight of river song who happened to be wearing a strapless black dress with white thigh high pirate boots along with black lipstick and eyeliner also she had straighten her hair. Turning to see her boyfriend in his best every day clothes with his moppy brown hair she was ready for their date to begin.

"Hello sweetie." River said as she ran up to her boy friend of three years and two weeks and one day twelve hours and thirty minutes and twenty seconds. She loves to time herself like that.

" Hello to you river I love you for you give the t.a.r.d.i.s the one thing I've been missing and that is a woman's touch and I love you for that ." the doctor stated to the love of his life as they walked into the restaurant .

"So handsome what have you been up since our last date three days ago?" river song asked as she enjoyed her dinner which was a noodle and cheese sauce dish.

" You know off saving the future and make sure time is destroyed to where I have to reboot it with Pandora's box and also making sure the time war doesn't start anew ." the doctor answered " what have you been doing ?"

"Working on the space station with nasa." River answered

"Smashing my love." The doctor replied to his very beautiful girlfriend.

Soon they had finished their meal and the doctor paid for everything and was about to leave when the doctor stopped river.

"What is it sweetie what are you doing." River asked in a confused tone

River you know I love and would kill any that harms you right?" the doctor asked

"Yes why you ask?" river song

"Because (getting on one and pulling out and small box and opening to reveal a diamond ring) River Amelia Song will you marry me?" the doctor asked

Not knowing what to do but after a few minutes she finally said " yes doctor I will" kissing him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor and river song

Chapter two: the wedding of all time

The wedding was to be held in one month time and the doctor was willing to wait because at the same Amy and Rory would be married at the same. Laughing to himself he thought of the day he broke the news to Amy and Rory. Coming into the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S were Amy and Rory kissing at first they didn't see the doctor and their daughter river sitting at the console holding hands.

FLASHBACK

"Hem hem." The doctor clearing his so they would notice them there.

"Oh hey doctor and river didn't see you there ..." Amy stared to say then caught sight of them holding hands and an engagement ring on river's hand

"What is going on here you two is there something you want to tell you look really how was your date last night." Amy asked more directed to her daughter

"Mum you might want to sit down for this one and our date was perfect and thanks for the boots last night." River said

"Well what is it that you want to tell us?" Amy asked

"Well you know I love the doctor with all my hearts and want to only be with him for the rest of eternity." River said

"Yeah, where are you going with this river. "Amy asked

"Well me and the doctor are going to get married along with so we can have a joint wedding." River stated

"That is a perfect Idea river I always wanted a son in law that is older than me." Rory said " but you know the wedding is in a month do you think you can stay here that long without going bloody insane doctor? "Rory asked

"Yes." The Doctor answered completely shocked that Amy was cool with him a being of nine hundred years for marrying her daughter.

"Well let's not stand around here like we have nothing to better do let's find something to save." The doctor stayed as he whipped around and entered something into the T.A.R.D.I.S's console and pulled a lever. END OF FLASHBACK

"DOCTOR, what are you doing the wedding is in few hours and you are and you are not yet dressed come hop to it now." River stated.

"Oh just remembering the day we told your mother that we want to get married." The doctor said as he pulled out his tuxedo.

Three hours later

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Doctor along with you Mr. and Mrs. Williams." The master stated as he married the doctor to river and Amy to Rory. "Go on kiss the bride."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor and river song

Chapter three: the biggest surprise in the universe

It was five and half weeks after the wedding and the doctor was getting ready for the day when he walked into the bathroom of the T.A.R.D.I.S to see river hunched over the loo.

"River what's wrong are you alright are you sick?" the doctor asked his voice full of concern and worry for his wife.

"Sweetie I have some news and you are going to like what you are to hear." River replied before she started to puke again.

"Yes what is please do tell." The doctor politely

"Sweetie I'm pregnant and you are the father I conceived the night after our wedding." River song stated through tears.

"Why are you crying I happy that you are pregnant it means I'm going to be a father and I always wanted kids so that one day when I decide to retire I can pass along the mantle of the doctor to my child." The doctor stated

" Sweetie you do have a way with but what about my mum and dad what are we going to tell them that they have grandchild." River song said through tears

" Yes that is what we tell them but first let's call them up and arrange breakfast here in the T.A.R.D.I.S ok?" the doctor asked as he helped his pregnant wife up off the floor.

An hour later

"Ok what is it you need to tell that called us here for at eight in the morning and cook us breakfast?" Amy asked

"Mum please don't be mad it was bound to happen but I'm pregnant and the doctor is the father and I'm five weeks along." River stated

" Why would I be mad I think that's great I'm a grandma finally and I'm happy that you are going to be a mummy and it means I can help you go baby shopping." Amy said

Meanwhile outside the doctor was fighting Rory in a good old fist stick ups for not asking permission to impregnate his daughter .

In the T.A.R.D.I.S

" You know that you have to think up of baby names you right honey." Amy stated

"But mum I won't start thinking up of names until I know what I am having." River stated rubbing her still flat pregnant tummy .


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor and river song

Chapter four: four months

Four months had past and the doctor was almost anxious for the birth of his twin daughters. So much had happened since they found out the genders first the queen of years's twentieth birthday. Rory still showing signs that he is adjusting to being the lone centurion and a soon to be dad cause Amy find out she is pregnant and with a boy who they are going to call him rocu. But above the daleks wanted the timelords to come back and make peace with the time lords so now the time lords are back along with galifrey in Mars's spot because out of nowhere the planet went nuclear and blew to bits. But most of all the doctor was happy everything was falling into place as it should be and all his enemies made a truce with him so his children could be born into a safe universe.

"I'm back Sweetie and you would believe who I ran into at baby's r us?" river called as she entered their living part of the T.A.R.D.I.S setting down groceries and baby items

"Who honey?" the doctor asked in reply

"The master and he were with some women who were four months pregnant." River stated not trying to laugh

"The master eh that dog I heard he was married but I didn't expect a human." the doctor stated

"Oh sweetie we have to name our little ones still I was thinking of Clara and Donna." River said

"Clara yes Donna no." the doctor replied

"Why no to the name Donna?" river asked

"Because I screwed up the life of a woman named Donna and that name just brings up bad memories." The Doctor stated

"Ok you pick a name then?" river asked

"I like kiekeo fits don't you think huh?" the doctor asked his wife

"I think it's perfect our daughters will be called Clara and Kiekeo". River stated

"Hello in there this is your daddy speaking and I want you to know that I can't wait for you to be born me duckies. The doctor said pressing and ear to river slightly swollen tummy and smiling as river laughed her bright and happy laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

the docter and river song

chapter five:rashlin's vote

it was about a month later when the docter got called to the high council on galifrey to talk about the doctors growing children and had to bring river along. to make matters worse amy and rory came along for the moral support.

" listen doctor we know you want kids but don't you rememeber the last time you had a child you life went to shit because you couldn't protect your family because of you inabilitie to kill." rashlin stated

"rashlin i know but you don't understand this time i changed i made a vow to protect my family know matter what even if means that i have to kill to do it." the doctor bluntly stated

" are you willing to end alife in order to protect a life sacrificing yours in order to protect the ones you love?" rashlin asked

" yes" the doctor stated

" ok then council who here believes the doctor should be a father?"rashlin asked and half the raised their hand "shouldn't?" the other half raised their hand " ok it looks like i'm the tie breaker and my vote is... yes doctor by the powers vested in me i declare fit to be a father now go on get before i change my mind." rashlin stated a few hours later " so that went well i am happy that i can be a father and that you will get to be a mother." the doctor stated as he and river went to sleep for a few hours while reading to the growing timelords in river's tummy.

hours later and one saved planet the doctor and rory were redecorating the nurse for amy and river while the women were out shopping for a surprise dinner.

"rory could i ask you something?" the doctor asked his friend/father in law " sure doctor anything." rory confused " well i was thinking about this i was wondering do appreciate me being married to your daughter and me being your son in law?" the doctor asked " yes and to tell you the truth i would kill anyone that harms my family including you doctor." rory stated whill finishing the potrait of the family. 


	6. Chapter 6

the doctor new song

chapter six: thirty years and a day

one week had past since the vist to galifrey the doctor left to go help the silaax from the tressect system who were in th middle of an interplantetry war with wraith a planet of soul suckers(they must be ginger) who came to the planet silaaxia to use it as a feeding ground. " river sweetie i'll be back i have to resolve a issue on silaaxia i will be back as soon as i can but don't worrie i have your mum coming over to help out i love you ." the doctor spoke as he was leaving the as soon a he got the t.a.r.d.i.s to autopilot " be careful you raggedy man." she said as to the doctor as she tried to kiss due to her pregnant stomach getting in the way so it was was slightly difficult to due so "i will mrs. doctor bye."

and with said the doctor left and watched as the t.a.r.d.i.s vanished there he looked around until he spotted saw a group of silaax come up to unaware that a lone silaax had come up and hit him on the back of his head causing him to black out a few hours later he wakes to a silaax staring at him it spoke to him by saying welcome to army private famly man you are now part of the silaax army first regiment." the dirll silaax stated as he helped the doctor on his feet due to the concussion he almost recieved.

thirty years later

" you know it must be a bad day for me gentlemen you know why that is." the doctor asked to his platoon as he smoked a cigar while there was the last all out attempt to wipe the silaax meaning the the last remanents of the wraith gathered to whiched consisted of the remainig 90,000 wraith soldiers going up against the remaing 70,000 silaax

" why is today a bad day for you sir?" one soldier on his right asked

" today is a bad day because i decided to stopped smoking cigars." the doctor stated as he dropped his half lit cigar " ok listen up even though they have more soldiers then us doesn't mean westill can't still win cause the war isn't won by soldiers but by sacirfices." "FOR SILAAXIA. CHAAAARGGE!" the doctor yelled runnig forward with his sword high in the air with the silaax running towards the wraith and before the to armies clashed together everything looked as if it slowed downed with the sound of a heart beat but picked backed up as oon as the two armies clashed together.

one day later

" sweetie i'm home and so sorry for being gone thirty years i promise to make it up it to you the doctor stated walking back into the t.a.r.d.i.s while stilling wearing his armer from the last battle of the war that had enden it permantly.

" doctor it has been only one day that you have gone and why are you wearing silaaxian armor sweetie?" river asked conued by what the doctor said

" first i guess the silaaxia time must be faster and to answer your second qestion i am wearing this armor because i am a commanding general in the silaaxian army and we just defeated the warith and the war took thirty years and i thought i had missed the birth of the twins." the doctor explained

" no you did not stil have four months to go be fore they are here." river stated as she rubbed her swollen belly as it let out a growl " come i will make us something to eat while tell all my war stories.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

the doctor new song

chapter eight: amy's baby shower

a month later river was eight months pregnant but soon due cause twins were sometimes born prematurely but the didn't stopped her from going to her mum' baby shower she and the doctor were on the way back from gailifrey after recieving rassilon blessings upon her children he surprised them by saying he wants to visit earth in order to giving his blessing to rivers brother much to river shock the doctor or general family man agreed so he she was stuck on the t.a.r.d.i.s with the doctor, rasillon, and the personel escort on the earth while the doctor recounted all his war stories to rassilon he suprisingly enterained along with the escorts who were shocked at the fact the doctor stopped the speard of the wraith armada.

" so how long until we reach earth doctor i'm getting antsy to see my mum cause it's been a while and i want give her this baby blanket i made a month and a half ago sweetie." river stated

" in ten minutes i was just about to tell rasillon the names of our twins honey." the doctor answered " so what are the names of your children doctor?" rassilon asked " the first one out is going to be named kiekeo and the second one is going to be named 


	8. Chapter 8

the doctor new song

chapter eight: amy's baby shower

a month later river was eight months pregnant but soon due cause twins were sometimes born prematurely but the didn't stopped her from going to her mum' baby shower she and the doctor were on the way back from gailifrey after recieving rassilon blessings upon her children he surprised them by saying he wants to visit earth in order to giving his blessing to rivers brother much to river shock the doctor or general family man agreed so he she was stuck on the t.a.r.d.i.s with the doctor, rasillon, and the personel escort on the earth while the doctor recounted all his war stories to rassilon he suprisingly enterained along with the escorts who were shocked at the fact the doctor stopped the speard of the wraith armada.

" so how long until we reach earth doctor i'm getting antsy to see my mum cause it's been a while and i want give her this baby blanket i made a month and a half ago sweetie." river stated

" in ten minutes i was just about to tell rasillon the names of our twins honey." the doctor answered " so what are the names of your children doctor?" rassilon asked " the first one out is going to be named kiekeo and the second one is going to be named kagomei cause in the show on earth there is a show they watch as entertainment on this thing called a tv is a show called inu yasha and there is person called kagomei who is the reincarnated spirit of the person called lady kiekeo. so it seemed fit to do so cause they are going to be identical twins." the doctored explained "oh then i got to see this tv show then but after the baby shower." rassilon stated twos hours later the baby shower started off with rassilon giving his blessing to amys' unborn sons whom the named they rocu and Kohaku everyone was shocked find out that see was having twin boys. everyone after rassilons blessing gave their presents which was everything needed to care for infants just like river and the doctor but when present was open amy was suurprised by what rory had to give to amy besides the stuffed animals he borrowed the doctors idea about the two songs idea so he spent the last month preparing one song for amy and a lulliby for the twins

" first song is for the twins so here it is ...  
>Sleep, my children, and peace attend thee,<br>All through the night Guardian angels God will send thee,  
>All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,<br>Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
>All through the night<p>

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
>All through the night Midnight slumber close surround thee,<br>All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
>Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping,<br>All through the night." rory sung in his deep barotone voice as soon as he finished singing everyone was crying even rassilon.  
>" river check out the water works on rassilon." the doctor pointed out " ok everyone here is the secind song which is for amy ...<br>"Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth. They say in Heaven, love comes first We'll make Heaven a place on Earth Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth

When the night falls down, I wait for you, and to come around And the world's alive With the sound of kids on the street outside When you walk into the room You pull me close and we start to move And we're spinnin' with the stars above And you lift me up In the wave of love

Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? Oh Heaven is a place on Earth They say in Heaven, love comes first We'll make Heaven a place on Earth Oh, Heavne is a place on Earth

When I feel alone, I reach for you and to bring me home When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice, and it carries me In this world we're just beginning To understand the miracle of living Baby, I was afraid before I'm not afraid, any more

Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth The say in Heaven, love comes first We'll make Heaven a place on earth Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth

In this world we're just beginning To understand the miracle of living Baby I was afraid before I'm not afraid, any more

Oh, baby do you know what that's worth? Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth They say in Heaven, love comes first We'll make Heaven a place on Earth Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth

hours later rory had kissed amy goodnight and had fallen asleep not knowing the doctors day of reconing was soon upon him 


	9. Chapter 9

the doctor new song

chapter nine: the birth of a new age

it was a fine morning for the doctor until river woke in a flash stating that her water broke which of course sent the doctor into a panic but river for she was in too much pain to care but some how the doctor somehow managed to pilot the t.a.r.d.i.s to a hosital where they met their doctor who was dr. martha jones but no sooner had the arrived rory, amy, and sil showed up because the doctor called them and told them that their grandchilden where about to make and appearance in the unviverse. an hour later the knights of the silver circle showed up along with rassilon.

six hours later

" so are they here yet doctor." a dalek asked

"not yet but hopefully soon." doctor answered

"sweetie can you and the group of silver circle members sing me a song to take my mind off the pain please along with rory and rassilon?" river called from the room

"sure sweetie" the doctor called back " guys are you willing to due this one favor for me cause the song i want sing is a group song." the doctor asked

"sure it's better than standing around." rassilon answered

they walked in the room where the doctor but on some epic background music and began to sing in a deep voice almost like a dwarf

(doctor)  
>"Brothers of the mine rejoice!<br>Swing, swing, swing with me Raise your pick and raise your voice!  
>Sing, sing, sing with me Down and down into the deep Who knows what we'll find beneath?<br>Diamonds, rubies, gold and more Hidden in the mountain store

[rassilon/knight of the silver circle/ doctor] x 2 Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron, steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on brothers sing with me!

[rassilon/knight of the silver circle/ doctor]x2 I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole

(the doctor)  
>The sunlight will not reach this low Deep, deep in the mine Never seen the blue moon glow Dwarves won't fly so high Fill a glass and down some mead!<br>Stuff your bellies at the feast!  
>Stumble home and fall asleep Dreaming in our mountain keep<p>

(rassilon/knight of the silver circle/ doctor]x2 Born underground, grown inside a rocky womb The earth is our cradle; the mountain shall become our tomb Face us on the battlefield; you will meet your doom We do not fear what lies beneath We can never dig too deep

[rassilon/knight of the silver circle/ doctor] x2 I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole,  
>Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole<p>

[rassilon/knight of the silver circle/ doctor]  
>Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron, steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on brothers sing with me!<p>

[rassilon/knight of the silver circle/ doctor] x2 I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole"

soon they finished the song came in to check to see how dilated river was

" good news you are fully dilated which confuses me cause it's only been six hours oh and the hospital wants encore of all you singing your song ." dr jone declared

an hour and a ten bucks happier rassilon the doctor came out and stated that his three children was all all of the people came to visit river piled in to the room

" oh my gosh they are cute as button what are their names." rassilon asked

" well this one here in my arms is kirara who by the looks like me ." river stated

" and these two are kiekeo and kagomei who i have to ay look like me." the doctor stated and gesture to the two infants in his arms

three days later they went home back to the planet atmora where they settled on the continent of Ferelden whose king happen to be the doctors adpoted brother.

later that night after putting the triplets to bed the doctor and river went to lie in bed but before they went to sleep the doctor confused a secret he kept from river

" river i have secret to tell you." the doctor stated " just tell the secret ok i want to go to bed."  
>" the secret is a prophency i was given when i was regernerating in to this form which goes like this...<br>three are born two of pure heart one of black when twenty two save while one doesn't come back and one will lose that of which he cares most of in the end she we will be set free with an act of true love" the doctor stated

"and you didn't tell this why?" river asked "being near death i thought i was hearing shit."the doctor stated "whatever good night sweetie." river stated as she fell asleep " night river." the doctor answered as he turned off the light.

THE END ( two sequeals in the making.)


End file.
